She's mine
by Rinidaze02
Summary: "She's mine. She belongs to me." A love story for Budo x Ayano that turned dark.


She's mine.

She will know that she's mine.

She belongs to me and me only.

She. Will. Be. Mine.

* * *

I remember when I first saw her. Her long back hair flowing in the wind. Her dark eyes were like pools i wanted to swim in. I could look at her forever.

She didn't notice my though. It's okay. She'll know who I am soon enough. Only a matter of time when she'll realize we are made for each other. We are soulmates.

Oh my apologies! I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Budo Masuta.

And I am in love with Ayano Aishi.

She is my moon to my sun. The rose to my bush. She is the only one I want. I've been born for her to see she needs me as much as I need her.

I'll make sure she needs me and gives in to that need.

It must be my lucky day. Ayano Aishi is in my dojo talking to me! She finally noticed my existence. I feel my body heat up.

"Excuse me Budo. If you would let me, I would like to join your martial arts club."

She wants to join! I'm the luckiest man alive right now. Of course she can join! Having her next to me every Tuesday and Thursday every week was a blessing from the gods.

"Yes of course you can! Welcome to the martial arts club!"

She bows and says thank you and quickly walks. I pretended I didn't notice because I was wrapped up in head daydreaming of scenarios of how we will end up together forever.

* * *

I pack up my stuff for the day and walk out of the dojo. I make it to the front of the school and immediately stopped.

This…. This boy was talking to my love. His ugly appearance makes me sick. If he knew better, he'd back the fuck up and go home. No one should be near Ayano without my presence and permission. He's too close.

Taro Yamada. Basically a chick magnet. He has many admirers. Almost every girl is "madly in love" with him.

So is Ayano. What she doesn't know is that he'll break her heart. I'll break his body if that happens. Ayano will face facts and run to my arms. I'll love her forever when I die.

I ran to hide behind a bush and watched the interaction. Ayano gave him a letter. He takes it, opens it up and read it. She waits for his response.

I'm not really close but I hear her confess! IT WAS A DAMN LOVE LETTER! Taro better know what's good for him and reject it.

The god are against me. He accepted her confession. I'm literally fuming. I could set this bush on fire from my fingertips. I'll set Taro on fire.

Suddenly they start walking up to the gate when Taro offers to walk Ayano home. I watched them leave. Half heartbroken and half angry.

Tonight Taro Yamada will no longer walk the Earth.

* * *

I ran home as quickly as I can to gather some equipment for my plan to end Taro Yamada. I won't let him hurt her. He doesn't love her the way I love her. She's mine.

Thanks to the principal's computer (after sneaking into his office during his lunch break), I was able to find where Taro lives. The house is as simple and boring as he is. I look around to make sure no one sees me and sneak behind his house.

Thankfully, he's on the first floor of the house. I see him in the kitchen. I try the window which seems to be open. Well now I know he doesn't care for his life.

Take out a metal baseball bat from my duffel bag. I sneaked up behind him and swung it. The metal bat made contact with Taro's head and he falls down. Blood was everywhere. He needed to act quickly and clean up evidence.

Thank the gods Taro was home alone tonight. After spending an hour cleaning up blood and disposing of the metal bat, he needed a place to hide Taro's cold body.

I go to his backyard and spot a shovel. I went back inside and picked up his body. I put his body down on the grass and started digging.

Two hours later, I deemed the hole deep enough and threw his body in. He looked peaceful. In some weird twisted way, Taro was probably ready for death.

Making sure I have done my job, I take my duffel bag and leave his home satisfied.

* * *

Ayano is mine once again. Taro should have known better. Now he'll learn his lesson in the afterlife.

Next few days, word got around that Taro was missing. Ayano was sad and cried a lot. I felt bad but I had to for her. She doesn't need him. He's no one special.

I'm the one for her and vice versa.

Today in the dojo during lunch, she walks up to me with tears running down her face and asked if she could talk to me.

We spent the rest of lunch letting her emotions out. I hold her and say she'll be fine and Taro is fine they'll find him. I didn't want to lie to my lover but she couldn't know what i did.

Somehow they found Taro's body buried in his backyard. Guess I didn't dig deep enough. Oh well it didn't matter. There's no evidence of me ever being there killing him so I'm innocent.

We had an assembly to honor his death. Apparently he was an honor roll student with a bright future.

Who cares.

Ayano couldn't stop crying. I felt that pang of guilt again. I had to remind myself over and over that I did this out of love. A future for us to be together. He was in the way of our love.

After a couple of days, Ayano and I spent more time together. We got to know each other more. She would wait for me after class at lunch so we can hang out.

Life was going as planned. My love wanted to be with me and I loved every second being with her.

A month later, we became a couple. When I asked her, I was too nervous. I didn't think she'd say yes. My heart stopped for a second and we had our first kiss under the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

Then the light in my world became dark.

The police is at my door. I screwed up. But how? I know I cleaned everything I touched. There was no evidence.

The knocks became louder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I speed walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you Budo Masuta?"

"Yes sir I am. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Masuta come with us please."

I comply. It wasn't necessary for me to fight back. I'm innocent. They can't prove I did it.

* * *

I'm such a dumbass.

They found fingerprints on the handle of the shovel I used to dig up the hole. I had one job and I screwed it up! I was getting happy! AYANO WAS FINALLY MINE!

I felt my whole life slipping into an abyss. My world turned black. My body froze. They told me I would be in jail for 15 years. I'll be around 30 years old when I get out.

If I get out.

Soon after my arrest, everyone knew what I have done. Even Ayano. She didn't even bother to visit me. She didn't want to see me. I wrote letters to her often but she never wrote back.

She is no longer mine.

She came to visit me only to tell me she hated me and hopes i rot in jail. That I end up in hell for killing Taro. That she should have never trusted me.

That I'm a monster.

My one true love called me a monster.

So here I am. Rotting. In my cell. No one to call a friend. Hardly had friends.

No Ayano. My moonlight. My heart and soul. Gone.

So there was one thing left to do.

Hope I see her on the other side and she'll forgive me.

Love you Ayano Aishi. Goodbye.


End file.
